History Lost
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on fact, legend, dreams and an out of body experience. Just how far back does Humanity really go? Beastly has vivid dreams. He captures a Care Bear he saw in such a dream. No Heart decides to use her to see if some Care Bears really are inter-dimensional Creatures. He gets more than he ever bargained for. She nearly destroys his mind as she reveals the past Humans forgot.


Beastly impatiently waited for his Master to re-appear. Also No Heart's captive. Unbeknownst to Beastly that captive Bear had not been all that she seemed to be. The only defense she had used was to momentarily use glowing orange eyes to frighten Beastly. Beastly had just recently dreamed of such a Bear. Beastly sometimes had very vivid dreams. Dreams so realistic it was if he had really been there. After Beastly recovered his composure he had easily captured her. No Heart had decided to see if he could use the captive Bear to learn one of the Care Bears ultimate secrets. As a Wizard he had heard that some Care Bears were capable of Inter dimensional travel through Time and Space.

Suddenly the air seemed to shimmer as the unlikely duo re-appeared. Beastly was alarmed at the look on his Master's face. No Heart appeared to be terrified. He looked as if he had truly been to Hell and back. His skin was a funny color. His clothing gave off a burnt odor. He bent over as he held his stomach. "Keep your secrets of Inter dimensional and Time Travel" No Heart yelled to the Care Bear. "I should have known that Beastly's capturing you had been too easy!" No Heart made a run for his Castle. Beastly thought it odd that No Heart would run. Why didn't he just magically disappear into the Castle?

The Bear like creature with purple highlights in her strangely colored fur giggled. She reached out to Beastly. "I hardly recognize you. I am used to seeing you in your older self. Even your Mate to be would be surprised at how your younger self looks." "Who are you" gasped Beastly. "You some how look familiar." She looked much like the Bear he had dreamed of who had disappeared after rubbing noses with him. The Bear laughed. "You will someday meet a Cub named Share. I am her unborn little Sister in this time frame. That is all I can tell you for now." With a giggle she disappeared.

Beastly had felt proud when he captured the Care Bear. Now he gulped as he headed inside. Just what had he done? No Heart at first refused to even talk about what had happened. Beastly felt some relief. He was not getting yelled at. Still he could not fathom what could possibly scare No Heart. It would be several years before he found out. It happened on a cold Spring day. Beastly thought he saw something purple out of the corners of his eyes. Then he saw two large almond shaped eyes floating about four feet off the floor. Suddenly the eyes glowed orange. Beastly closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them nothing would be there.

As Beastly opened his eyes he gasped. There stood a female creature who resembled a Care Bear. She wore no clothing. She had something on her right wrist which resembled an intricate watch. "You look like little Share Bear" said Beastly. "Only much older." Beastly had only recently met the Cub named Share as he was spying on True Heart. The creature before him grinned. "I am Share's younger Sister. We were separated shortly after my birth when Share was captured by Dark Heart. We will be reunited when Share is a pre-teen Cub. By the way you met me before. I was so much older then, I am younger than that now." Beastly nearly fainted. "You're the Care Bear I captured who scared No Heart! It was several years ago. He still won't talk about it." "Tell him you met me today. Tell him I said it should not be a surprise. But first let me take you on a trip across the Universe."

She reached out to Beastly. As she put his hoofs into her paws Beastly suddenly had no body. He was a glowing Orb. Somehow he could see but not hear. He had other senses indescribable to one who has not experienced them. He saw a beautiful star pattern as they drifted through Time, Space and the Dimensions. "I must be dead" Beastly thought. He sensed and saw another Orb. He could sense it was not Human. He sensed it was female and a Bear like Being of great intelligence. Then he and the Bear were back in their bodies in the present. "We will meet in the future" she said as she tried to rub her nose on his. With a giggle she was gone.

"No one will believe me" muttered Beastly to himself. "What's bothering you" No Heart demanded of Beastly an hour later. "I am not sure if it was a dream, vision, or alien Bear" said Beastly. Beastly told No Heart of what had happened. He thought No Heart would ridicule him. Instead No Heart gasped. "She came back, back to this time frame." Beastly finally asked about something that always got him dirty looks from No Heart in the past. "Is that why you can't use Magic to destroy the Care Bears and Care Cousins?" "That and so much more" admitted No Heart. Beastly finally got his nerve up. "What happened when I captured her several years ago? When you tried to force her to reveal if some Care Bears were inter-dimensional Creatures?"

"It is something few current Humans would believe" said No Heart. "Yet their very existence, indeed their future may depend on some knowing it. It also may affect the future of other creatures. If only other Humans will believe and take warning." Beastly listened in horror and fascination to No Heart's story. Wizards such as No Heart were sworn to many secrets. One was that some Care Bears were capable of traveling through Time and other Dimensions. It was something Magical Beings like No Heart would love to be capable of. However the Laws of the Universe forbade it. The Supreme Being had granted such Power to very few of the Universe's Creatures. Still time and again some creatures and beings tried to gain knowledge and access to Time Travel. It was a perilous thing to do. Those who had been granted such powers were duty bound to stop those who had not.

The Care Bear Beastly had captured on that fateful day was one of the Universe's few Inter dimensional Creatures. She decided to use her power to teach No Heart a lesson he would never forget. A lesson that may actually prevent a future calamity. Like the one that nearly wiped out Humanity many thousands of years in the past. A past that now lay forgotten except in some Legends. Buried in the sands of time. Buried under the silt of The Great Flood.

Yes, there had been a Lemura, Mu, and Atlantis. Vimanas had flown over what is today India. Nuclear weapons had been detonated over what is Scotland today. Other places on Earth had also been obliterated under Mushroom Clouds. Great Libraries crumbled as cities burned. With them the known History of that Era was destroyed. History lost. Survivors straggled to mountainous areas in search of caves. One such area is known as Peru today. It is the reason why some of the Native population there has Celtic Genes.

There are legends of Humans rising to the top. Only to be brought down by Catastrophe. The Human Race starting over again like Children. Their tragic past forgotten except as legends. No Heart had known little of that. Then came the day he tried to force that Care Bear with a purple tint to her fur to divulge her secrets. He hoped his Magic could over power her. Instead she nearly destroyed his mind by letting him experience the past Humans had now forgotten.

As No Heart had tried to over power the Bear's powers she had grinned. "You are as foolish as any Human of any Time Period" she said as she reached down to the object on her wrist. Then she reached out and touched him. No Heart suddenly felt as if he had no body. He felt as if he were spinning. Spinning through Time and Space. Through unknown Dimensions. He found himself in a land which looked vaguely familiar. There were people around him who looked different from the Humans he knew. Their clothing and language strange to him. The Care Bear like creature was standing by No Heart. She sighed. "They were so advanced. Why can't Humans learn not to mess with Nature? Why are they always fascinated with Weapons?" She pointed to a beautiful animal grazing nearby.

"For Odin's sake, is that a Unicorn" gasped No Heart. The Bear grimaced. "When Humans wage war it is not only Humans who perish." No Heart noticed a fascinating City not far away. A strangely paved road lead to it. A Woman was walking on the road towards them. The Woman screamed and pointed to a strange flying object. It arced overhead, over the beautiful City. Many of its building seemed to shine like Silver and Gold. Then in a great flash it was gone. No Heart was blinded for a moment. He heard a strange roaring sound and felt a hot wind. His skin felt very hot. A strange metallic taste was in his mouth. When he could finally see he shivered in fright and disbelief. Where the city had been a strange Mushroom shaped cloud darkened the sky. The Unicorn limped in a circle as if it did not know where to safely flee. The Woman lay on the road. Her clothing smoking as she staggered to her feet while crying. The Care Bear was nowhere in sight. Then everything went blank for No Heart.

No Heart awoke with a start. "I'm alive" he said to himself. He found himself and a Human like Woman in a strange facility. She was speaking into a device in a language he found vaguely familiar. Many of her words sounded Gaelic. Others like Aramaic. As a Wizard No Heart was familiar with such ancient Tongues. No Heart was dressed in a white Robe. He had what appeared to be a very painful Sunburn on his exposed arms. Somehow his body seemed different. He seemed to recall being in an explosion. "So we have a rare, mature Male survivor of the Nuclear blasts" said the Woman. "Let's get him protected."

No Heart was led to a Jail like room. A strange bed seemed to be molded into the wall. There were no windows. There was a chair like thing. Also something that resembled a lamp. It did not appear to have bulbs or a flame. Yet it gave out light in a soft glow. After being cleaned and fed No Heart was given some medical exams and tests. The Women seemed delighted. He heard one say to another "he is still Fertile. He appears to be naturally resistant to the effects of Radiation. Also he has a good mixture of genes. He is a Sabine. He has the right mixture for a good donor. He can help our future Genetic Diversity. We may be able to stave off Genetic Sterility."

A few days later he was led into a strange Metallic Object. Sort of like a huge metal dirigible. From an observation room he could look down upon the Earth. It appeared as if they were over what is today the Middle East. Over a land that vaguely looked like Israel. He was taken to another Jail like room. Again he passed the Medical tests given to him. Willingly he gave his contribution to ensure the future of Humanity. Then it was off in a Flying Machine to a land which resembled Australia. Again he was placed in one of those comfortable Cell like rooms. Like the facilities before most of the Staff were Female. A few days after his arrival he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Two large almond shaped eyes floated about. Then the purplish Care Bear's body materialized. She handed No Heart the clothing he had first worn on their arrival. "You need to put these back on" she said. She looked closely at the device on her wrist. Then she said something which puzzled No Heart. "They are no longer hot. What they radiate will not kill you." She watched with interest as he dressed himself. Then she spoke in a sad tone of voice. "Our Race was nearly wiped out by the first Nuclear War fought on Earth. We and many innocent Creatures suffered collateral damage. Those who could used their Inter dimensional powers to escape. By the grace of The Supreme Being they had been granted unique abilities. Abilities which were to be passed on to a future generation of Care Bears and others when they were ready. After eons passed the Bear you know as True Heart was ready. She and Noble Heart were given the secrets of the Past. Secrets they can not reveal except to a select few."

She grinned. "I guess that is how I got my name. As one of the select few who knows of and can do some surprising things. Someday you may guess my name. For the time being I and others will strive to prevent any Humans from destroying the World once again. We are not allowed to directly interfere. We can only give guidance, warning and council. It was a horrific day not just for the Victims of Hiroshima when it was Atomic bombed. It was horrific for we too. We failed to stop that and Nagasaki thinking perhaps present day Humans need to know just how deadly such Weapons are. Well, now they know. And now you know why they can never be used en mass in another World War."

She then grinned. "What current Humans now call Recessive Genes were planted into some of those Human Survivors of long ago. Also into our Species and other creatures. In their Genetic Code is knowledge that is passed on as Genetic Memories. They can trigger very realistic dreams of the past. Your lackey called Beastly has such Genes. Yes, he is important to the future. No matter what you do, he will always survive. We will make sure of that. Someday he will pass those Recessive Genes on to his Descendants. I have a Human friend who also has such Genes. However he will not be believed by many when he passes on Genetic Memories as stories. Hopefully a few Humans will take heed. If enough do the Human Species may avoid repeating the horrors of the far distant past. For the sake of yourself and the World let's hope they do. Your own stories of what I have shown you may also help."

The Bear giggled. "In your case it is like Yin and Yang. Using the Bad to do some Good. It is the same for Beastly. That bad Boar has a unique future. I will know him as a bad boy. Also as a good Piggy. You will never guess just what your future holds!" She laughed hilariously as she reached out and tapped his nose. Once again a bodiless No Heart took a dizzying trip across Time and Dimensions. As he and the Care Bear re-appeared in the present No Heart vomited. He was not sure if from the dizzying trip across Time or something much worse. All he knew was that he never again wanted to tangle with such a Creature as that Bear.

No Heart's hands were shaking when he finished his story. Beastly grabbed a tankard of Wine and poured some into a glass for No Heart. Then he drank some himself. No Heart actually seemed friendly as he sat and drank with Beastly. "So Boss, are you going to do anything about what you saw and were told?" No Heart laughed ruefully. "No one would ever believe me. Humans really are fated to repeat the mistakes of the past. They and many Care Bears say I am evil. Yet evil seems to lurk in so many Human Hearts. There are Human Leaders on Earth today who would use such horrific Weapons." No Heart finished his wine and headed for his bedroom. Beastly went to his and thought of No Heart's story. He shivered as he thought of the Care Bear he had so proudly captured that fateful day. She really had turned out to be a surprise. "A Surprise Bear" Beastly muttered to himself.

A few years later Beastly was spying on True Heart and Noble Heart. He heard them say to Brave Heart that they had rescued yet another Cub that had been orphaned by Dark Heart. Beastly gasped out loud as he looked at the young female Bear holding Paws with True Heart. Her strange colored fur showed purplish highlights as the sunshine struck it. Beastly seemed stunned as Noble Heart pushed him from his hiding spot. "Get out of here, Beastly" said True Heart. "This Cub needs none of your Shenanigans."

Beastly seemed speechless as he gazed at the giggling Cub. The Cub reached out with a Paw and rubbed Beastly's right hand. "Don't be scared" she said as her brown olive shaped eyes gleamed. In a tremulous voice Beastly was finally able to speak. "Hi, little Surprise Bear" he said. "How do you know her name" asked a puzzled True Heart. The Cub just giggled as Beastly's snout lost its color. The Cub's eyes were glowing in an orange color. True Heart, Noble Heart, and Brave Heart all saw a look of fear cross Beastly's face. "I am sure you will find out someday" yelled Beastly as he fled down the road. "That Beastly, always full of surprises" said Brave Heart. "Yeah, surprises" said Surprise Bear as she grinned mischievously. Her eyes went from orange to brown as she watched Beastly flee. She knew she would be dealing with him again in the future. Little could Beastly know that in his Body and those of others lay the secrets that may ensure a future for us all.


End file.
